1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a communication system and a communication method, and more particularly, relates to a communication system and a communication method for assisting a user in retrieving geography-associated multimedia information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the rapid development of wireless network and wire network, broadband network is popular and a broadband network with wider bandwidth (for example, 3G network applying High Speed UP link Packet Access mobile protocol) is also popular with the public. Thus, web video applications require wider bandwidth, for example, a video sharing website “You Tube”, can be developed rapidly.
Currently, users upload multimedia data such as video clips, images, and music to the video sharing websites and the multimedia data is stored in the database of the websites' providers. Other users can filter the data stored in the websites to retrieve the required data by searching, though the users could not retrieve instant data. For example, shop information, road and geographic information, and images shown on the map website are provided by map data providers or uploaded by users. If the required data is not stored in the map websites, what the users can do is just waiting for the map websites to update stored data.
Additionally, webcasting is an interactive application among multimedia web applications and it also provides the newest information. Generally, a broadcaster sets a web camera and a computer connected with the camera. The computer can communicate with other computers through a communication network. Then, the computer executes the webcasting-related application, and the data captured by the web camera can be instantly transmitted to other computers used by other viewers. By doing so, other viewers can transmit text message to the computer through the communication network, and the broadcaster can adjust the shooting angle of the web camera in response to the received text message. Webcasting is an interactive application, but the viewers still passively wait for the video data being transmitted from the broadcaster, and then the viewers interact with the broadcaster.
Thereby, the invention provides a communication system and a communication method for assisting a user in retrieving geography-associated multimedia information comprising audio data, video data, text data, and image information relative to a specific region. In other words, by means of the communication system and the communication method, the user can actively observe events happened in the specific region and retrieves information relative to the specific region rather than passively waits for information provided by other users or the web content provider.